


Mudblood

by BrazilianWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mudblood, hermione's torture, war scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianWriter/pseuds/BrazilianWriter
Summary: More than twenty years after the war, all Ron Weasley wants in his life is peace with his beautiful wife and children.However, a conversation with his daughter ends up bringing old ghosts to the surface and starting a conversation that Ron would like to avoid at all costs: how Hermione got that scar on her arm.





	Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this, that just show up in my mind after watching the last Harry Potter movie (again!). 
> 
> IMPORTANT: english is NOT my first language, so even that I can understand, I will have to translate most of it with the google translator.  
> Thank you!

While he finishes cooking dinner, Ron Weasley might say that he is an extremely lucky man.

Not necessarily fortunate of money, it must be said. Despite making good money working with George at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, coupled with his wife's great salary as one of the leading figures in the Ministry of Magic, Ron was fortunate in many other requirements. He had a beautiful and intelligent wife who, for some reason that until now was unknown to him, loved him back. Two beautiful children who - thanks to Merlin - inherited Hermione's brain and his mood. A comfortable apartment in a quiet, family-friendly neighborhood for both Muggles and wizards. Even Crookshanks, Hermione's extremely old, grumpy cat (who Ron was sure would remain alive as long as there were chances of attacking him by surprise), brought him peace on winter's days and nights when it crouched at his feet in search of heat. 

Yes, he was very fortunate, he confirmed in thought as he mounted the four seats on the kitchen table. The feeling intensified when he heard the door open.

"We're home!" Hermione shouted as she walked into the apartment, Rose and Hugo right behind. Ron left the kitchen drying his hands in a cloth and smiled at his family.

"Hi daddy!" Smiled Rose coming up to him and hugging him tightly. Ron returned the hug with love. His daughter, now a seventeen-year-old adult, was taller than her mother, but not as big as her father. Her curly red hair tickled the wizard's nose, which gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you, baby?" He asked. "I missed you".

She smiled at him and replied, "I missed you too" just before she began to remove the large coats and scarves that protected her from the winter outside. Ron turned to look for his son, but could not find it. Peering into the kitchen, he rolled his eyes at the sight of Hugo already settling down on the table and beginning to fill his plate.

"No hug for your father?" Ron teased, pretending to be annoyed. "I have not seen you for months and I do not even get a" hi "?"

"Sorry, dad," Hugo replied, blushing slightly. "I'm starving".

"I told you he inherited your stomach," Ron heard while he ruffled his son's brown hair. He turned and smiled at Hermione, drinking from her vision and feeling his body heat up in the heat of her brown eyes.

"Hello, my love," he murmured, kissing her lips. "The travel was good?".

"It was like always," she replied, pulling off her coat and then scratching the ears of Crookshanks, who was taking a nap on the couch. "Traffic is quiet during these time of the night. You should try some time. "

The two sat down at the table, face to face, Ron beside Hugo and Hermione beside Rose. Ron gave a nervous laugh as he put the potatoes on his plate, flashbacks of his second year at Hogwarts going through his mind, he and Harry flying in the air, chased by a train, almost crushed by the Whomping Willow.

"Driving is not for me," he replied simply, getting a twist from his wife's eyes.

As they ate, Ron asked the kids how Hogwarts was going.

"All good," replied Hugo simply. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"It's the year of the O.W.L," she said. "Are you able to study enough?".

"Probably," replied Ron. "He and Rose have your brain, after all."

"Yes and _your_ memory," Hermione countered. "Hugo told me he forgot he had a test, again."

"But I took a ten anyway!" He countered. "It's great to be your child, it's the best of both worlds."

Ron laughed and looked at Rose, who was strangely silent. She was staring at her plate, playing with food, and biting her own lip in thought.

"And you, pumpkin?" he asked using her childhood nickname. "There seems to be something on your mind."

She looked at him and Ron saw any denial attempt disappear. Something important to point out about Ron and Rose: anyone who said Rose was Daddy's little princess was correct. They had a call from the moment she just kicked into Hermione's belly when she heard his voice. They were nails and flesh, confidants, the kind of intimacy that Hermione and Hugo possessed.

"Well, I ..." she murmured, taking courage. With a sigh, she ventured: "It's an idea I had that I wanted to ask you about. Well, not just my idea, an idea that is mine and Scorpius...".

Oh, of course.

The Malfoy kid.

Scorpius Malfoy was probably the only topic that shook Ron's relationship with his daughter. Nowadays not as much as before, but still a delicate matter. Ron understood that it was wrong to judge a son for his father's mistakes and his pride hurt every time he had to admit that the boy looked good and really in love with Rose, at least the few times Ron met him at the train station and on visits he made to their home on vacation, since they started dating in the fifth year. He was polite and respectful, praised Ron's food, did the dishes, was a good listener and talkative and even Crookshanks liked him.

But there was still that slight unfair feeling (and Ron admitted it) that a fruit never falls too far from the tree and that Scorpius would end up being exactly like Draco Malfoy was. Arrogant, pretentious, prejudiced. A Draco Malfoy that Hermione had told him several times that no longer existed, at least it was the impression she had after the little contact she had with him in the Ministry. But Ron's paranoia was not going away, and he made no attempt to give it up. Not after the years he'd lived with Malfoy, watching him chase, humiliate, and mock everyone, him, Harry, but mostly Hermione. He remembers Malfoy's words, his scornful looks, his prejudiced attitudes, and, most of all, he remembers Malfoy upstairs as he and Harry were trapped in the basement, watching a seventeen years old Hermione being tortured by his own aunt.

He understood that more than twenty years had passed. But as Hermione woke up suddenly, shaking and sweating, her right hand covering the scar on her left arm and her eyes wide and frightened, Ron would not be able to forgive Malfoy and his family.

"Sounds interesting," he replied, trying to disguise his voice. It worked to the point that Rose seemed a little braver as she spoke. "Continues".

"Well, we were talking to friends, most of them are dating and ... we realized that we never had a Christmas dinner together. I always come back for the holiday, we never had a chance to exchange gifts and well, you know, just enjoy the day together, "she replied with a shy giggle. "But more than that, we realized that we wanted a Christmas together, but together with our families. It would not need to be everyday! Maybe just a dinner or a gift exchange...".

Ron's lips tightened and Hermione kicked his cinnamon under the table. Rose, getting nervous, began to speak faster and eagerly.

"I know you guys have problems with Scorpius' father, especially you, daddy, but Scorpius has promised me that his father is super open to start over and redeem himself for all the things that happened when you were our age." She clasped her hands in prayer. "Please, daddy, please, please give them a chance! Just a christmas dinner! And if you still can not bear them you will never need to see his father again in your life, I promise. "

Ron paused to think for a few seconds. The truth is that he was a fool when it came to his daughter. The hands together, the pout, the hopeful eyes, all this broke his barriers. He looked at Hermione, who had her arms folded and an eyebrow raised. He had known this look since he was eleven years old. He could almost hear his wife's voice in his head.

_Quit being a stubborn jerk, Ronald Weasley._

With a sigh, he ran his hands over his face. The house was silent, waiting for his answer. Hugo did not even chew the food that was in his mouth.

"Okay, okay ..." he replied.

Rose screamed and stood up. She ran up to him and hugged his head, repeating, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
   
"Alright, alright," he replied smiling. Rose sat down again, her hair messy and a smile on her face. "And how would this meeting be?"

"Oh you do not have to worry about that!" she replied. "Scorpius did not want to bother you, so he said you do not have to worry about anything. He still needs to talk to his father, but he said it's okay if we meet at their house for dinner."

The house fell silent. The food down Ron's throat stopped in his throat and came back, making him cough until his eyes watered. He looked at Hermione and saw that her face was pale and her posture rigid and uncomfortable.

He could hear his own heart beating his ears.

"In the Malfoy mansion?" he asked, staring at Hugo and Rose, who both had very confused expressions.

"Yes..." his daughter answered slowly, her brows furrowing. "Is there any problem?".

Before he could say anything, Hermione replied with a smile on her lips, but her voice was shaken and affected.

"Of course not, darling. Tell Scorpius it will be a pleasure to spend Christmas with his family."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. She had never seen her mother with that expression. "It's everything all right?".

"Of course!" Hermione responds a little too excited. She tried to keep eating, but her hands shook. "Oh, I just remembered, I need to send some letters to the Ministry before it's too late".

Ron watched her get up and hurry out of the kitchen. His heart clenched and he was about to follow her when he saw the look on Rose's face.

"Was it something I said?" she asked, hurt and confused.

"No, pumpkin," Ron replied, kissing her forehead. "Mom just had a hard day and she's tired. You guys can clean the table for me? I'll be right back."

Ron entered the room he shared with his wife and could hear her washing her face in the bathroom sink. Watching her from the door, he gave her a smile of comfort.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm embarrassed," she replied while drying her face. Then she turned, looking sad. "Do you think I frightened them?"

"No," he said, hugging her. "They're just confused. Rose thinks it was something she said."

"Poor thing," Hermione breathed into his chest. "I can not believe I reacted like this. It's been so many years, it should not have affected me that way."

"Hey," he said, lifting her face, covering her cheeks with his hands. "It was an understandable reaction, Mione. You survived things few would. No one can blame you for not wanting to get close to that place."

She gave him a half sad smile and sighed, lowering her eyes.

"I know, I just do not want to ruin her Christmas, she's so excited about this dinner."

"We can not leave them in the dark anymore, my love, Rose will understand, we need to tell her."

Hermione sighed and leaned her head back against her husband's chest.

"I just wish they were older for that, Rose just turned seventeen and Hugo is only fifteen."

"I understand," Ron replied by rubbing her back. "Why do not you go to bed and rest? I'll bring you dessert, we can have this conversation with them tomorrow."

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining.

"You're the man of my life, Ronald Weasley."

"And you're the woman of my life, Hermione Weasley," he replied, giving her lips a slow kiss.

He left the room and went into the kitchen, already knowing what awaited him. Upon arriving, he found Hugo drying the dishes and Rose sitting in the chair, Crookshanks on her lap and a sad expression on her face.

"Oh, little pumpkin," he said as he stood in her field of vision and lifted her chin with his hand. "Do not be like that."

"Apologize to mom for me," she cried, her eyes filled with tears. "I do not know what I said wrong. She always liked Scorpius and said that his father deserved a new chance, I thought she would not be bothered."

"Darling..." Ron murmured, looking away and seeing Hugo's confused and slightly frightened expression. He sighed and said, "Come here, you two, I need to tell you something."

The three of them went into the living room and sat down, Ron in a chair facing the two children, and the fat old orange cat, who also looked at him with intelligent eyes.

Searching for words in his mind, he sighed in frustration, knowing that his wife would be a thousand times better at it than he.

"Your mother is so much better than me in this..." he sighed, rubbing his hands together. "Well, er... you remember the story that mom and I told you about how long ago, before you were born, there was a very bad and cruel wizard who believed that people like your mother and her parents did not should exist? "

The two of them nodded at him, their eyes fixed on his face.

"And you remember that I, your mother, and uncle Harry went on an important mission to help defeat this wizard? A dangerous mission?"

Again the two nodded.

"Well, I do not know if you know, but at the time the Malfoy family were against us in the war. They were on the side of this dark wizard, they were his allies."

Hugo looked a little shocked and disgusted by the news, but Rose just nodded.

"Scorpius told me. He said his father admitted it a few years ago and they talked about so Scorpius could learning from his mistakes."

"That's good," Ron admitted. "Well, you know that uncle Harry is a very famous guy and that did not come only after the war. He was already famous while it was happening. He was basically representing the resistance against this dark lord. Then obviously, he was wanted by all, and consequently me and your mother too. "

"I read about it in chocolate frogs," Hugo said. "I found several with uncle Harry's face and yours and Mom's. It's super cool."

Ron smiled at Hugo fondly.

"I'm happy, son. It's good to know that our battles were worth it and today you can be here, healthy and happy, growing up without problems and with pride of who we are. But at that time it was difficult. A year in hiding, running away, trying to fulfill our mission without being captured. "

A silence of anticipation followed, and Ron muttered after a sigh:

"Until they found us."

Hugo's face lost some color and Rose gasped. The two remained in deadly silence without blinking.

"One day we had a problem and some Death Eaters found us. They didn't recognize Harry, but they recognized your mother". 

"How could they not recognize him?" Rose asked, shocked. "His face was everywhere, it's still to this day!"

"Your mother is not called the most intelligent witch of her age for nothing," replied Ron, smiling affectionately. "She realized we would be caught and attacked Harry with a spell that disfigured his face. When they caught us, he was unrecognizable."

"Mom is amazing!" exclaimed Hugo, his eyes shining.

"She is," Ron replied, his eyes shining. He stood for a moment in silence, thinking of how to proceed without speaking about the sword, which would lead to questions that he could not answer. "They suspected it was Harry because of us, so they took us with them to find out. The problem, Rose, my love, is that we were taken to the Malfoy mansion."

All color disappeared from Rose's face, which was silent, stiff and apprehensive. Hugo on the other hand, could not contain himself:

"What?!".

"Draco studied with us for almost seven years, they believed that if anyone could recognize Harry, it would be him. If that calms your heart, pumpkin, he recognized Harry, but he did not turn him in. He told everyone he was not sure when it was obvious that he knew who Harry was."

That seemed to relieve Rose a little, but she still stood pale. Hugo, anxious, chattered on and on.

"So what happened, how did you get out of there?"

"Well, that's the hard part of the story, son. There was a woman there, Draco's aunt, named Bellatrix Lestrange."

"The woman grandma killed in the war?" asked Hugo.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked in shock. 

"Uncle George," he replied simply. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Well, yeah, this Bellatrix Lestrange. What happens is that she was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers and one of the most vicious, especially with Muggles."

The look his children gave him made Ron realize that they began to understand how far it went.

"She recognized your mother ..." he said quietly, trying to pick words and selecting the information he'd rather leave aside. "And she decided that she would use Hermione to ... get information."

His children gasped and Ron ran one of his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the memories of that day striking him like a brick wall. Rose laid her hand on her father's knee and said,

"It's okay, Dad, you can tell us, we can handle it."

Looking at the two people he loved most in the world, Ron continued the story.

"They arrested me and Harry in the basement below where they were. We were tied there and she ... she hurt your mother."

"Cruciatus?" Rose asked after a long silence.

Ron nodded and saw tears accumulate in his daughter's eyes and his son looked queasy.

"Have you ever noticed that Mom has a scar on her left arm?" He asked.

"Yes," replied Rose.

"It look like words," Hugo added. "But I never understood what was written."

"I'm happy," Ron replied, holding the hands of his two kids. "That's a mark of what Hermione had to deal with, and, thanks to time and many different spells, we managed to erase as much as we could. I'm glad you can not read what was written."

He looked at the two children for a moment, and the inside of him warmed as he saw that, despite their sadness and pain, their eyes also shone with the pride they felt from their own parents.

"Mommy loves Scorpius, honey," he said, turning to Rose. "And she believes that Malfoy deserves a second chance, but we're not ready to go back to that house yet, okay? Hermione would come back for you. I know that and you know it too. And that's why I'm telling you all this. I know that you would understand, that you two would understand, so I guess you just need to let your boyfriend know that Christmas dinner will be here at our home. Ok?". 

Rose got up and hugged her father. Ron realized she was crying, but she had a faint smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Dad, for trusting us and telling all this, I love you."

Ron hugged her back, now with his own eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you, pumpkin," he replied.

Rose came out of his embrace and disappeared down the hall, to talk to her mother. Hugo, for his part, sat on the sofa, looking at him expectantly.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron. "Was it a little too much for you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hugo replied hurriedly. "Okay, I was not expecting it, and just thinking that Mommy had been through... But Dad, you just made me realize how awesome you and mom are! I always think you're cool, but you guys are so badass!" .

Ron laughed with laughter and his son continued.

"But what happened, how did you get out of there?"

"Oh no, no, no, no," replied Ron, standing up. "It was a lot for one day, that's enough for today."

Hugo got up and stamped his foot. Then he walked out into the hallway, shouting, "Mom, you have to keep telling this story!"

Ron stood there, standing in the living room, listening to the voices of his family beside him and smiling. At that moment, even a few seconds later, when he cried out in pain because Crookshanks attack one of his feet, Ron Weasley could tell that he was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! If there is any translation problem please let me know!!!


End file.
